Leddy Losta in Soul Eater
by LeddyLostaLova1122
Summary: I was just starting school as a meister at DWMA. I heard this was the best, and only, academy for young meisters and weapons to learn to battle against evil. My name was Leddy Losta, and I am 13.
1. Chapter 1

I was halfway up the long staircase leading up to the academy. On my way up I saw two students looking at me. I guess it was because of my suitcase, which was a pink and white cat design. I looked at them and gave them a little smirk. The girl made a cheery face back, the other guy smirked as well. I guess they were freshman's as well. I turned my face back forward until I heard the clopping of shoes and someone yelling, "Maka!"

I turned back again to see the girl running up to me, and the boy chasing behind. I guess the girl's name was Maka. She was a flat-chested girl who had ash-blonde hair and dark green eyes, sort of like mine. She wore a green striped tie with a white collar shirt. She also wore white gloves and a black coat that had a cape looking tail. She had a skirt that was red and plaid and wore boots that I have never seen before. She ran up to my side and said, "Are you a freshman as well?"

"Yeah, actually, I flew in from Florida. And I guess from that guy your name is Maka?"

"Yes. Maka Albarn. Meister. And him back there is Soul. He's a weapon. We met each other just coming up this staircase. What's your name?"

"Oh? I'm Leddy Losta, I'm a meister as well, I haven't found a partner yet… I rarely know anyone but you and mostly Soul."

She gave a grin and reassured, "Don't worry! You'll find one eventually!"

Maka then waved and ran back down to Soul. I wish I could find a partner eventually, I don't want to be a weaponless meister, that'd be embarrassing.

I reached the top of the stairs and marveled at the academy. It was weird because I thought an academy wouldn't be this symmetrical, I wonder who's idea that was… Anyway, I saw this one kid with blue spiky hair. He had a tattoo of a star on his shoulder. He was bouncing around saying he's going to surpass god and how he's a big guy. He looks like just a kid though. Also, a taller girl who seemed older was following him around. I guess she was his partner.

While I was looking at them I heard a man yelling, "All freshmans come here and follow me!" I looked around and saw multiple people going in his direction, so I dashed to the back of the line. I saw Maka and Soul and the blue spiked hair kis. I ran up to him and asked, "What's all this about you surpassing God?"

He looked at me and made a big smile and yelled, "Because I'm Black*Star! And I'm going to surpass God because a big guy like me deserves all the attention! HAHAHA!"

"Please excuse Black*Star, he's always jumped up. I'm Tsubaki, a weapon. Black*Star here is a meister, and you are?"

"I'm Leddy Losta, a meister. I still haven't found a partner, but I'll find one eventually."

Tsubaki smiled, "That's right! Hehe…"

Black*Star butted in, "Come on Tsubaki, let's show these people whose king, YAHOO!"

He dashed off. Tsubaki said 'bye' and dashed after Black*Star. I'm surprised at how such a calm girl like her can deal with an eccentric boy like Black*Star…

Nevertheless, I saw everyone partnered up, so I kind of felt left out. I was going to make a double check that I was the only one without a partner, but the man stopped and told us to go into this room where the freshmen learn the basics. He stood at a counter by the entranceway and handed the weapons tags that said 'weapon' and gave the meisters tags that said 'meister'. I was next in line and I told him I was a meister, so he gave me the tag. It was orange.

I looked around to see everyone paired but one. I saw she had a blue tag so she was a weapon! She was leaning against the wall looking around and she locked eyes with me. She was a bright girl, as in bright I mean she wore light colored clothing, mostly pink. She had blue eyes, blonde hair, and a blue bow. To top it off she had pink shades. She gave me a smile and waved for me to come over. I walked over, giving my small smirk like I always do. The girl said, "My name is Sweets, Sweets Specialtist. A weapon that has two forms: A scythe and a 9mm pistol. You are?"

"I'm Leddy Losta. A meister who is fluent in moves and has a diagnosis of insanity, yet I can handle it. I am a scythe master also." I say nervously. She made a little smirk bigger than how I smirk. She put her hand on my shoulder, I did the same to her, we both said at the same time, "I choose you as my partner."

We gasped then giggled. I looked around and saw Maka and Soul looking in my direction. I actually smiled. I guess this academy is going to be the biggest start to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

After me and Sweets partnered up, the man started talking, "Good, your all in partners already. Meister and weapon correct? All of you?" Everyone nodded. "Well, then, my name is Sid and welcome to DWMA. I will teach you how to use your meister and weapon abilities correctly."

He went on and on about the lesson and I only heard most of it because I was blacking out, but Sweets kept jabbing me in the side with her elbow to wake me up. I always have gotten bored easily so it's sort of a habit, you know, dozing off. Yet, I am determined to become a good meister, defeating Kishins and heading up to my weapon becoming a Death Scythe, one of Lord Death's closest weapons. I know a Death Scythe, well, my mom does. His name is Spirit Albar- w-wait a minute! Isn't 'Albarn' Maka's last name? Oh my God, Spirit dated Mom, and Maka is Spirit's daughter? Then who's Maka's mother? Well, Spirit is still a cool guy and a Death Scythe anyway, so who wouldn't want him?

I heard Sid calling our attention again, "Now! We shall see what you weapons and meisters can do! Weapons! Turn into your weapon form!"

I felt Sweets poking me, "What should I turn into hmmm? 9mm or scythe?"

"Scythe please," I felt a smirk going across my face. I looked towards Maka's direction, I think Soul's weapon form was also a scythe, and Maka looked pretty talented with a scythe.

"Alright! I'm ready!" I looked up to see Sweets in scythe form. Her scythe had a long metal handle and the attachment holding the blade and the handle together had a pink and blue swirl with an eye in the middle of the swirl. Her blade had blue and pink swirls with the Quadrants in the center of each one. It had top triangles that were pink and the bottom ones were blue. It rested its handle in my hand and I twirled it a few times and then stood up straight with the scythe acting like my staff. I watch a lot of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from when I was 10 up to now, that's kind of where I got my abilities from.

"Now that you know who your partner's weapon form is, meisters, you have to get used to that-"

"HA! I don't need your lame lesson! I'M BLACK*STAR! The best of the best who's going to surpass God! Now pay attention to how _I_ teach lessons to losers like you guys!" interrupted Black*Star. I see that Tsubaki is a chain scythe. I could hear her words from here, although she was quiet. "Black*Star! I don't think we should do this! You will probably embarrass yourself!" I hear Tsubaki say. I drowned out the outside and focused on what I was supposed to be doing. I stepped away from everyone so I could have room. I held out Sweets and I could imagine her smile, "I know what you're thinking."

I gave a big smirk and I twirled the scythe around, my eyes still closed. I paused for a second then took a deep breath. I started attacking things in my imagination, knowing the surroundings in the room. I knew Maka was watching me, so I opened my eyes and looked at her. I grinned, and Maka made a confident look on her face, and I think that meant 'I will join you'. I nodded and she ran over.

"What's that procedure that you used? Pretty impressive," Maka said.

I replied as if I were writing it, "First, I scan my surroundings so I remember what to avoid."

"Right."

"Next, I close my eyes still imaging my surroundings," Maka closed her eyes and so did I.

"Then, I imagine what I would do with my eyes open in my mind. Also, I imagine enemies that attack you and use the strategy I would use if I were in a real battle."

"Got it." I could hear Maka twirling her scythe around, so I did as well. I got nervous when I heard the crowd fall silent, then the bell rang.

I opened my eyes and saw Sweets and Soul turn back. "Hey, I gotta admit, your training technique is pretty cool. Not as cool as me though," Soul said.

"Thanks Soul, that's nice," I blushed because I really get nervous when someone appreciates me for something. We all walked into the hallway and talked there.

"At least you found a partner, what's your name?" Maka asks.

"Sweets. Sweets Speacialtist. A scythe and a 9mm pistol. I see Soul is a scythe. Niiice."

Her and Soul fist-bumped and then giggled a little. I shrugged and said, "Well, we should get going to our next class. I guess we'll see ya."

"Well, of course! See ya later!" says Maka.

"See you guys," Soul said.

"Peace guys," Sweets said, making the peace sign with her hand. We went to different ends of the hallway and me and Sweets ended up getting in the same class with Soul and Maka, and we went the wrong way. Of course. Basically the rest of the day we learned more about our abilities, and more about- Kishins.


	3. Chapter 3

Kishins are the biggest threat to the world. I dug deep into the facts about the Kishin Lord Death trapped in his own ripped off flesh. Kishin Asura. I was amazed at how powerful he was, _for a kishin_. Although, I want to know how powerful Lord Death is. I haven't seen him yet, so I'm kind of curious what he looks like. Would he be how my mom described him to me? Or will he be- different.

Well, I was in Class Crescent Moon, and Sid was also our teacher there. Was he the only teacher or something? He can't be, that'd be to complicated for a guy like him. I should start calling him Sid-_sensi_ because he's my teacher. Not doing that would be impolite.

I sat at the row above Maka and Soul, and Sweets always sat next to me. I put my feet up on the desk and lay back with my hands behind my head. I stretched some then yawned. I closed my eyes then felt a bump on my right side, and of course, Sweets thought I was going to sleep again. I made the eyes at her and she shrugged and looked back at Sid-_sensi_.

"I'm bored, what do you want to do?" I whispered to Sweets. She looked over at me again and whispered back, "I want to go get some bad guys and help out with some missions and stuff."

"Well, I heard there was a board somewhere around here that has missions on it," My face and her face went blank, and then we got huge grins on our faces. When the bell rang we yelled, "Mission time!" Then we fist bumped and dashed out the door. We started asking staff where it was and they told us. We dashed to where it was and saw Black*Star, he walked up to us, "What did you think you were doing stealing my spotlight, huh? Your erasing my trail to surpass God! A big guy like me deserves that. Got it- eugh, whatever your name is? What is it."

"Leddy Losta. If you don't mind. I was just practicing and everyone faced their attention to me. So, I'm sorry," I said sarcastically. He pointed and angry finger and yelled, "Look Leddy! I oughta-"

I saw Tsubaki put her hand on his shoulder, Black*Star stopped. "Your lucky I was stopped right now," He said. "How about a fight later? Although we need a teacher involved… Go get Sid-_sensi_ so we can fight."

He stuck his hand out, so I grabbed it and shook it. Okay, so fights here require supervision? Sweet. So its a deal. I'm gonna kick his ass.

"Hey guys what're you up to?" It was Maka. Soul trailed behind with his hands in his pockets. I quickly let go of Black*Star's hand because he was crushing it in his anger.

I looked innocent, "Nothing really Maka, just talking to Black*Star that's all."

"Oh? Black*Star? Nice to meet you," said Maka, sticking her hand out. Instead of shaking it Black*Star gave a high five to her.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you. I'm Black*Star! And I'm the one who's going to surpass God!" He yelled all eccentric. He was always loud and he was starting to give me a headache.

Maka said, "What are you doing at the Mission Hall? This place isn't for freshman's you know. Only seniors."

Me and Sweets hung down in shame. We wanted to do a mission, but we can't do it because we're freshmen? Jesus, when _will_ we be able to? Whatever.

"What a bummer huh, Leddy?" I hear Sweets say. I nod in agreement. Yet again, I hear Black*Star's loud voice, "What?! We can't? Awwww, come on then Leddy! Let's fight outside! YAHOO!"

Next thing I see is Black*Star running to the front of the school and Tsubaki running behind him. Me and Sweets shrugged and ran to catch up with them.

We arrived outside and heard footsteps behind us. It was Sid-_sensi_, Maka, and Soul. I guess they went and got Sid-_sensi_ for us.

"Come on Tsubaki! Chain Scythe mode!" says Black*Star.

"Right!"

I saw Tsubaki turn into a chain scythe. Again, Sweets pokes me and says, "Hmmm? What should I turn into?"

I answered, "I'm going to need both modes interchanged in this battle. I've got a plan. For now, a scythe."

While she was transforming I heard her say, "You know it's called a Trickster Scythe right?"

I gripped the handle tightly and went into a fight stance. Black*Star did as well.

"You first Black*Star. Go."

He made a confident smile and said, "Don't expect me to go easy on ya!"

I nodded, "Alright! Go."

He dashed at me and jumped up for a strike, I dashed to the side, twirling the scythe. I jumped and made a strike with the handle. He fell to the ground.

"Hey!" I hear him say, rubbing his head. He ran back up to me and I slashed, I missed. He came up for a slash as well. I yelled in a hurry, "Sweets! Pistol! Now!"

"Got it." she said, and turned into a pistol. I shot at Black*Star and he fell back, I shot him more so he could stay down. I then told Sweets to turn back into a scythe. I walked over to Black*Star, who was laying on the ground, hurt, and said, "I guess I won. Who's bette-"

Before I could see it, Black*Star slit my arm so it was bleeding. I got angry. I took the blade of the scythe to his neck, with my foot on his back with me behind him. He let out an, 'Urk' and said, "A-all right! Okay! You won! You won!"

I removed the blade from his neck and got my foot off of his back. We shook hands and our weapons turned back.

I looked around. I saw a crowd of people around us and I didn't even notice it. Next thing I hear: cheering.

(A/N: This one is probably longer than the others. To me I think I'm uploading them everyday, and personally, I actually like this. xD Enjoy!~)


	4. Chapter 4

**(This one is the longest so don't stop reading it!)**

A year later, I turned out to becoming a senior at our school. A lot of people knew me because of me and Black Star's fight. I kept blushing because I don't really like a lot of people liking me for winning a fight.

Anyway, me and Sweets were actually allowed to do missions now. So we went up to the mission hall. There were a lot of missions up there, but Sweets spotted one.

"Hey, that one up there looks pretty neat to do, let's try it maybe?"

I looked to where she was pointing. It read:

_**Kishin egg spotted in western area of Death City. Strong and light-footed Kishin, so needs strong and fast meister.**_

"You're fast, I know it, but are you strong?" Sweets said. I took a deep breath, and still looking at the mission I said nervously, "I'm not that strong. Although, I feel strong with a weapon."

She made a happy face then giggled, "Well, that's nice of you."

I smirked back and to see Sid-_sensei_ pat my shoulder. I looked back at him. He started to say, "Lord Death wants to see you Leddy-Chan."

"Wai-wai-wait. Me?" I interrupted. Sid-_sensei_ gave me the eyes. I gestured for him to continue.

He continued, "He also wants to see your partner as well, except he wants to see you both at separate times."

I saw Sweets looking at me in confusement as if to say, "Why us?". I nodded, waved to Sweets 'See ya' and started my way over to Lord Death's room.

On my way I started to wonder what he and his room would look like, maybe his room was dark because he was a reaper? No. I probably doubt that. _Ha,ha,ha,_ I thought. _It might be unexpected for me_.

As expected, it was unexpected. His room had blue sky walls with moving clouds. One circular area in the center of it all has the path and a small set of stairs leading to it. Around the platform was crosses and crosses put together. _Really_ unexpected for a reaper. I walked up the small set of stairs up to the platform. There I saw Lord Death himself. He wasn't how he looked in the pictures I had on the posters on my walls in Florida, he looked more- childish. He looks my direction. I stand in awe.

"Oh! Hi hiya! How you doin'? What's up?" I hear him say. His voice isn't how my mother described it to me. It was more- childish- as well.

"Oh? You're wondering why I called you here?"

I nod.

"Well, it's about my son." He says. Wai-wai-wait. Woa-woa-woah. Lord Death has a son?

I gulp out, "What about him?"

"Well, he's sort of a crazy whiz for-" He pauses. I see two big white hands and black arms come from particularly out of his body from nowhere. He made the quotation symbol, " 'Symmetry', so I want you to help him out. Knowing how kind hearted and confident you were over the past months."

I see someone coming from behind the big mirror in the middle of the platform. He had red, shoulder-length hair. I recognized him. It was Spirit Albarn. Why was he in Lord Death's room? Ah who am I kidding.

I rolled my eyes and he looked at me in shock. He said, "Oh. You."

"Oh you?" I echo. "Why am I '_you_' now?"

He slide in a grin, "Well, I forgot your name so your name for me now is 'You'."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, "You dated Mom, so you should probably remember my name in that pea brain of yours." I snapped a look at him. "It's Leddy Losta."

**(A/N Spirit is one of my favorite characters. If I were to meet him in real life, I would hug him, not do this. This is conflict.)**

He walked up and patted my head, "Ah! That's your name. Sorry for forgetting Leddy."

I rolled my eyes again then sighed. I said calmly, "Why did you cheat on Maka's mother? Why didn't you care for her mother?"

He gasped and made a confused look. He rubbed the back of his neck and stuttered out, "W-well, u-um. I w-was only, only young, s-so I moved on! Heheh."

I raised a brow, "Really."

"Now now! Let's not get into a stepfather and stepdaughter fight alright now?" Lord Death butted in. "Now, Leddy, I have to warn you about Kid, he won't accept anything being asymmetrical, so make yourself- presentible to Kid. Go to my house and see him so you can help him out alright?"

I nod. Was I really going to help out Lord Death's son? Was I dreaming? Did Lord Death _actually_ ask me to do a task? I was so excited. I bowed then raised back up and said, "I won't let you down Lord Death! I'm sure!"

"Alright now! Do good! Don't mess up! Yeah! Seeya! Goodbye!"

I walked down the pathway and got to the door and opened it. Outside I saw Sweets waiting.

"Oh? What'd Lord Death say?" she said, approaching me. I didn't want to tell her.

"I kind of want to keep it secret. It doesn't really have to do with a battle. Although, I have to dress symmetrically."

Sweets raised a brow, "Why exactly? You know, meister and weapon don't keep secrets from each other. Rarely."

"Well, I can't tell you know, I don't have time. Bye!" I waved and ran off. I exited the academy and ran down the streets of Death City to my apartment. I lived on the third floor so I ran up the stairs. _Third door to the left_, I remember. I take my key out of my pocket and unlock the door. _Time to find something, well, symmetrical_, I think. I decided to wear a suit and a tie I got from one of the stores here in Death City. It was a clip-on. It was Lord Death's 'mask'. I had a black skirt and some grey and white striped thigh-high socks too. The top that I was going to wear was a tuxedo top with pockets that also had Lord Death's 'mask' on each pocket. I also wore some black dress shoes. Under that I wore a plain white collar shirt. I put the outfit on and I thought about my hair.

I rushed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I thought, _If I brush my long bangs to the sides, it might make them symmetrical-ish_. So I brushed them and I thought about my back hair. Maybe I can add white stripes to the tips of my hair getting thinner and thinner upwards. Yeah, that could be cool. I made the stripes and finished my hair. Now that I look at it, my hair was turning black on it's own. Well, it might just be because of the stripes.

I then double checked my outfit, checked my hair again. Everything was, symmetrical. Wow, symmetry looks so- beautiful. I stood looking in the mirror in awe. I then shook it off and then rushed out the door.

When I reached Lord Death's house, I noticed that it was also symmetrical everything. It was so gorgeous. I opened the gates and entered the yard. I then knocked on the door. I heard some yelling and a couple of girls inside. Then I heard a boys. I knocked again. I heard footsteps approaching the door. I got nervous. The door opened and I saw the boy. Was this Kid? He was perfectly symmetrical. Besides his hair, three white stripes on one side, yet not the other.

"Well, can I help you?" His voice sounded different than how I'm used to hearing peoples' voices. It sounded like an all new tone.

"I said can I help you." He actually took a full look at me. His eyes widened. "Y-you're- PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL! The Gods have sent me an angel! Liz! Patti! Look! Look! It's one of God's mighty angels!"

I looked at him in confusement. He was tugging at my skirt, checking my hair, looking and checking everything on me. Even my breast size. He hugged me and I was absolutely stunned. Me, a complete stranger to him, he was hugging. Lord Death was right. He was crazy for perfect symmetry.

I saw two girls, one older than the other, run up to the doorway to see Kid. They both wore the same outfit. Even Kid dresses _them_ up symmetrically. The older girl was trying to pry Kid away. She succeeded after a little while of tugging him.

"I'm sorry about Kid," The older girl said. "He's Death The Kid, I'm Liz, and that's Patti." She pointed to Patti, who gave a giant wave.

Kid brushed himself off and said, "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me. Please, come in."

He was polite. Typical reaper attitude. He gestured to a couch for me to sit down on, so I sat down. This was going to be a long evening.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, why did you come here?" Kid asked. He had his arms crossed sitting on a couch directly in front of me. Liz and Patti sat on either side of him. Even he _sits_ symmetrically.

"Well, your father sent me here. To kind of get you to not overreact to symmetry as much as you do." I say out promptly.

He still hasn't gotten over how symmetrical I am. "Oh? How come?"

I look around. I then flail my arms everywhere to give him an example of how his home looks. I then stop when I think he's got the point.

"Oh, that. You know, symmetry is a beautiful thing!" Kid stands up, "This place is so beautiful! Not one thing is out of place and everything is perfect!" He spins around, "You see! Marvelous! Beautiful! Symmetry keeps everything in bala-"

I got up from the couch and put my finger over his mouth, I said, "You get the point?"

I felt embarrassed all of a sudden. I'm doing this _to a reaper_. I quickly took my finger off of his mouth and sat back down immediately. I blushed lightly. I looked at him. He stood there blank faced, not saying a word. It stayed like this for a short while then he said, "Liz. Patti. Please exit the room."

They nodded then left. I started to say, "Why did you make them leave the-"

I stopped talking. His eyes were blank with eagerness like he wanted to say something. So he says, "Tell my father that I wish to join his academy at once."

I opened my mouth to talk, but no words came out. Why would a reaper want to join an academy? **(A/N: I'm reading the manga online and I am so pumped for when Kid beats the shit outta the Kishin! :]) **He is a Shinigami, he really has no need for the academy. I say, "Why do you want to join the academy? You already are a Shinigami. There is quite no need to Kid-kun. I mean, your father became like he is without the academy. He created it for crying out loud."

He broadened, "I said to tell my father. Although I am a Shinigami, I don't want to be treated like one. I want to join his academy. To help protect the world the way people like you would expect me to."

I argued back, "Why do you want to go to the DWMA so badly? Your father can teach you by himself, all these classes do is teach you his way anyway! There is no difference! Just stay home and don't think you're different just because you're a Shinigami!"

I was hovering over him now and I saw him looking calmly up at me. I saw his eyes. Golden. Golden eyes. I saw him looking back into my eyes.

"What?" I say.

"Oh nothing," He says coolly.

I stood up straight again and headed for the door, "Fine, I'll tell your father Kid."

I then opened and slammed the door. I could imagine his face right now. Still broadened and coolly expressed. I shook my head to get it out. Kid, a Shinigami, wants to join _this_ academy. He already has the power within him. The Shinigami power. He just can't grasp it yet, or doesn't know what he is capable of. Although, golden eyes. I have never seen a single soul who has golden eyes. His glare haunts me, and I cannot get it out.

I just got to the base of the stairs heading up to the academy. I ran up the long-ass staircase, so I could get this stuff over with and get back to Sweets side. While I was running up, I kept having that thought over and over again: _Why does a Shinigami wish to join an academy?_ I couldn't let it go. I can't tell Lord Death. I slowed down. It was nearly mid-afternoon. Classes stop in nearly an hour. I better start running again.

I finally reached the top of the stairs. I then stopped walking and debated with myself. Do I tell Lord Death or not? My mind was highly heading towards doing so. So I took a deep breath and headed to the Death Room. I glanced around and I saw Sweets, yet luckily she wasn't looking in my direction. She was talking to Black*Star. Eugh, who would want to talk to him? I sure wouldn't.

I arrived at the door leading to the Death Room. I placed my hand on the door and sighed. I pushed it open. I walked down the pathway up to the platform. I saw Lord Death had a table set up with tea. I walked up to Lord Death. He looked up. He had a cup of tea in his hand.

"Oh? Why hello Leddy! Have a seat!" He said. There was already a cup of warm tea sitting across the table. I sat down on my knees.

"So? How'd it go Leddy-chan?" He said.

"Well," I started, "Kid still hasn't gotten over symmetry, I'm sorry yet-" I paused. I took the cup of tea and took a sip. It was good. "He want's to join the academy."

**(A/N: I just noticed nearly every paragraph starts with 'I' WTF.)**

I could tell he was thinking about how to react. "Oh."

"I'm sorry though. I sort of argued about his decision to join the academy. I had no idea why I did that,"

He changed the subject, "Oh! You look just like Kid! Your symmetrical and wearing black, and the white stripes at the baseline of your hair, your tie! Wow! Except, anyway, you're a girl."

I raised a brow. "Stay on subject? Also, I do _not_ look like Kid!"

My hands were on the table and I was hovering over it. I sat back down. "Sorry, that happens a lot."

"Well, Kid shouldn't really need to join the academy. He is a Shinigami after all. He is not exactly required to join the academy."

"That's what I said, yet, he seemed like he wanted to go."

"I see. I will decide if he should go or not. You may be dismissed."

I stood up and bowed. "Thank you Lord Death."

"No thank you Leddy-chan! And you can call me Shinigami-sama if you'd like."

I stood up straight, "Alright. See ya Shinigami-sama!"

I waved and walked back down the path. I wonder what Shinigami-sama will choose?

**(Find out in the next chapter xD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: NUUU! I FINISHED SOUL EATER! NOT FAIR!)**

Me and Sweets were in our apartment. I was laying on out couch by the window looking at the DWMA. It was all lit up. I couldn't stop thinking about what Shinigami-sama's answer was going to be. I hate to admit it but, I actually _liked_ Kid. He is always so calm even in the toughest situations and in arguments. I wouldn't really want him to go to the academy. He basically knows everything because he's a Shinigami right? I need to stop pondering, it's getting late. I yawned.

"Yeah, you're right. We should get some sleep, we have school tomorrow," I hear Sweets say. I tiredly look her in her direction.

"I think I should tell you what Shinigami-sama told me to do," She perked up, which meant I got her attention.

**(A/N: Sweets Specialist is my friend in school, so yeah, I actually wanted her to join the story. Also, she thinks her character is badass xD.)**

"Go ahead, tell, tell," She was sitting on my feet.

I sighed, "Shinigami-sama wanted me to go help out his son with his obsession for symmetry, but then it turned out that he wanted to join our academy. I argued with him because he's a Shinigami! He has no point to go to the academy!" I was sitting up now, yet my legs hurt because Sweets was sitting on them. I continued, "He told me to ask Shinigami-sama if he could join, but now- I'm waiting for an answer to deliver to him."

Sweets looked at me in confusement, "Lord Death has a son?"

"That's what I thought!" I laughed out.

"What did his son look like? What is his name? Does he have a partner? Is he cool? Cute? What?!"

"Well," I started. "He looks-well-symmetrical. Except for his hair, there are only three white stripes on one side of his hair, yet not the other. Also he has-" I pause. "Golden eyes. His name is Death The Kid. He has two-I think-partners whose names are Liz and Patti Thompson."

"Is he cool?"

"Well, in a way, yes. Yet he freaks out over symmetry. I was at the door wearing a symmetrical outfit and he literally checked everything on me, including my breasts. He hugged me and called me an angel then hugged me. Liz had to pry him away from me he was so into symmetry."

"Wow, Jegus. Is he cute?"

I blush, "Erm- well. Um-"

Sweets laughs, "Hahaha! That's your opinion. You don't have to tell me."

She gives me a playful punch in the shoulder. I yawn again.

"I should be getting some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, you're right," Sweets yawns as well. She finally got off my feet to get up and stretch, she heads to her room. Before going in her room she says, "Good night Leddy-chan."

"G'night Sweets. See ya in the morning." I also get up then head into my room. I faceplant onto my pillows, and my hair swifts onto my face. My hair is still turning black. I was getting kind of worried. Why is my hair turning black still? It couldn't be the stripes then.

Why is it turning black anyway? I need to stop it, who knows what will happen. I jumped out of my bed and opened my door quietly. I headed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was almost completely black. What is going on? This is abnormal. Very.

I yawned again. I had to get some sleep at least, or I'll be exhausted tomorrow and I won't be able to pay attention more than usual. I shook my head to clear my mind then I headed to bed.

What _was_ happening to my hair?

**(A/N: This is the shortest chapter because I'm really tired and nothing much is happening anyway, so. Here you go. Also, mainly about Kid and hair? Yep. xD)**


	7. Chapter 7

Morning! Another day at the DWMA! Time to see what Shinigami-sama's answer is!

I threw on my attire that I wore from last night, and I fixed my hair then dashed out the door. I ran down the stairs while watching my step so I didn't fall.

Dawn has just arrived and the sun looked a bit tired, but I wasn't. I was ready to go back to school. I'm a senior after all, I don't want to be late to class. When I woke up Sweets was still sleeping, yet I think she will wake up in a little bit. Also, she couldn't be late either, she'd get a bit mad.

I kept on running and I reached the stairs that lead up to the school. I ran up those too. When I reached the top, I already saw some students there. I saw a kid with this weird hairstyle, and these weird looking glasses. His hair was two pillars of black hair on his head, and he wore these goggle looking glasses. He was talking to a guy with these futuristic sunglasses. I walked by them and someone touched my shoulder. I whirled around and saw that it was that kid. He looked nervous and said out, "I-I really like y-your-um- hair. It looks c-cool."

I cocked my head to the side in confusement. Why is he so nervous just complimenting my hair? Speaking of my hair, has it turned completely black yet?

"Oh, um," The guy said. "My name is Ox Ford. I am a meister. What is your name?"

I don't know how many times I've been asked this, "My name is Leddy Losta, I'm a meister."

"Oh, cool. Where's your partner?" He was more confident now.

"She's gonna come soon," Sweets then arrived by my side, "See? Haha."

She was panting, she said taking big breaths, "Why….. did….. you….. leave….. this….. early?! Hahh!"

"Well, that's what good students do right?" I turn my attention to Ox, "Right?"

"Right," He replies. The futuristic glasses guy comes up.

Ox says, "Oh! Meet Harvar Eclair. He's my partner."

"Oh, hi Harvar," I say. There is so much conversation.

"Hello."

"Hi!" Sweets says. She finally regained her breathing.

I hesitated to talk, I was getting a headache. I grabbed Sweets' sleeve and pulled her away. I didn't hesitate.

"Woah! Woah! Leddy-chan! What are you doing?" I hear Sweets say. I ignore. Although, I look back and see the people waving. Sweets escaped from me holding her sleeve, and she stood in front of me.

"What're you doing? Leaving in the middle of a conversation like that?"

This time I didn't ignore her, I cross my arms and say, "I still have business to do with Shinigami-sama, and their giving me a headache."

Sweets crosses her arms, too, "Well, you know, Lord Death's answer isn't that important to yo- ah!"

Someone was tugging on her shirt. I saw the person's head peer around Sweets. My eyes widen. It was Kid. So Shinigami-sama said yes? I can't show my face to him after the argument we had before! So I covered my face with my hands.

"What are you doing Leddy-chan? I already know it's you." I hear Kid say. I peer through my fingers, then remove my hands. I saw he let go of Sweets' shirt and he moved over to me. He stood face to face with me, and I finally saw Liz and Patti. So that means they were his partners after all.

Kid rested my bangs in the palm of my hand and started- counting.

"Ki-Kid what are you doing? Why are you counting my strands?"

"I'm seeing if you are symmetrical enough for this academy."

Sweets tugs at _his_ shirt and says, "Quite doing that to my partner you white striped kid."

I saw Kid's face go from a calm face, to a disgusted, whimpering face. I see him leave my face and Sweets' grip, and fall facedown on the floor pounding his fist on the floor yelling, "I KNOW! I'M SUCH A CURSE FOR A SHINIGAMI! I'M GARBAGE! ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!"

**(Haha! I love Kid. Especially when he does that! -squishes face- He's so cute!)**

Liz and Patti quickly scurried to him. I saw Patti laughing and Liz trying to get him to stop calmy, somewhat.

"Come on Kid! You know you're not a curse to the Shinigamis! Come on get up and let's GO ALREADY!" Liz says.

Kid stops banging his fist, "You… really think- so?"

"Yeah!" Liz offers her hand, and Kid grabs it and gets back up. I have _never_ thought Kid would do that, but to my surprise- Kid ends up counting my strands again.

"Oh come on Kid. Why are you still doing that?"

"You need to be symmetrical like I told you!" He says aggressively.

He finally stops counting, and I start moving freely until Kid grabs my chin and counts the strands on the _other_ side of my forehead.

"Kid. Stop, please. I need to get to class."

"No, no. Symmetry is more important than class."

I sigh, "Why did Shinigami-sama even say yes."

Kid pauses, "Wa-wait, you actually _told_ father? H-how?"

"What. Didn't you ask me to do that?" Why was he so astonished that I told him? It's not such a hard task to say it out right?

The bell rings, so we should head to class. I break free from Kid's grasp, "Kid, I gotta go to class. Bye!"

I wave and walk away to class Crescent Moon. There, I see Maka and Soul. Then Kid walks in, along with Liz and Patti. **(I don't really know the exact way to spell Patti's name, but I spell it like this. If you prefer another way, imagine it your way.)** They sit next to me above Maka and Soul as well. Then Kid slides over to me, and starts counting my strands- _again_. I swat him away, I whisper out, "Look Kid, you don't need to keep counting my strands! I already know they're equal!"

"Forty and Forty?" He whispers back. I facepalm, then slide my hand down my face, I said aggravated, "Yes Kid! I am positive!"

Sid-_sensei_ looked up at me. I stayed still, but he looked back at his book and continued with his lesson. I wiped my forehead, I was sweating. How do I get so nervous so quickly? I wasn't even _that_ nervous. Eh. Whatever.

The bell rang and it was mid-afternoon. Me and Sweets decided on doing an extracurricular lesson, so we headed to the Mission Hall. We looked around for a good mission. We found one that looked pretty awesome for us to do. We read the requirements. Apparently we need another pair of partners. Then Kid walked up.

"Oh? So you guys are doing a mission? What kind?" He glanced at the card in our hands. "Haha, you need another pair of partners? I'll help you if you want."

Me and Sweets' eyes widened. We gave a silent conversation through our expressions:

_You really want him to join Leddy?_

_Well, we have to do a mission after all, I don't want to get punishment._

_Oh come on! He'll go crazy Leddy-chan! And besides, how do we know he's a good meister or not? If he's not, then screw him._

_Oh give me a break, Sweets. Let's just let him join… We really want to do this right? And Maka and Soul are out doing a mission right now! Come on. Let's just say yes._

_Ugh, alright. If he sucks, it's not my fault._

We both stood up straight and I folded my hands behind my back.

"We have agreed that you can join, " I say. "But to ask out of curiosity, are you a good meister or not? Because Sweets wants to know."

"Sweets is her name eh? And you should know already that I am a Shinigami right Leddy-chan? So that proves I am a definitely good meister. Although, if you want to know how good of a meister I am, I will prove it in battle."

I raise a brow, then shrug. I wave a hand for them to come on so we can go to the lady who sees we are required for it. We were approved. First mission is a go!


	8. Chapter 8

We exited the academy and we headed down the stairs. Kid would glance at me every once in a while, and I also glanced back in curiousity. We were silent the whole way down, even our partners didn't talk. All we did was exchange glances at one another, yet we didn't make a sound.

We made it down the staircase and then Sweets said, "You know, I wonder why we didn't talk on the way down, weird."

I shrug, "I guess we're not used to having conversations?"

"Maybe," Kid says. "But we have to head out quickly. The mission isn't going to do it itself. Now let's go!"

Kid held his hand towards the ground. Then it started glowing. Then a skateboard popped out of nowhere! How can he do that? Well, I forgot he was a Shinigami, and they _can_ do cool things.

I see Liz and Patti transform. They were pistols, too. I see Kid holding the triggers with his pinkies. Odd. He hops on the skateboard.

"You want to try to hop on? Your weapon has to turn into her weapon form though."

"Fine, I guess," I hear Sweets say. She turned into her pistol form.

"Now how is a skateboard going to get us there faster? Your leg will hurt by the time we get there!" I say.

"Well, just hop on."

I do as he says.

"You should hold on."

"Hold onto what?"

"Just- hold onto me okay!"

I stare for a moment the wrap my arms around him. I felt so awkward.

Next thing that happens, is I feel us being lifted into the air. I hold on tighter. I'm afraid of falling. Not heights, falling. Next thing I know we blast off forward. I feel the cold air rush through my hair. It felt pretty nice. Knowing how far we're going, at this rate, we'll get there faster then we would walking, or running.

"How does your skateboard do this Kid?" I ask raising my tone. It was pretty loud with the wind.

"Well, that I can't explain to you. It's just what it does. It can happen because I'm a Shinigami."

**(Shinigami, Shinigami, Shinigami. I should start typing Reaper. Since that's what he says in the english dub. Probably because Shinigami means reaper in Japanese, duh.)**

"Well, good for you."

Now I wanted to be a Reaper, they seemed pretty sweet. As in, cool. And sweet. Basically I'm describing Kid. Dwah! What is wrong with me! All I want to say is that Reapers seem badass okay? They get cool things. And they're respected...

According to my calculations, we were going to be at our destination in about five minutes. Math was my worst subject when I went to my normal school. Algebra, actually, was the one thing that I hated in math. There is no point in knowing it unless you're really stupid to use it everywhere, even at a store.

**(This is one peculiar fact about me. I **_**hate**_ **math. It's boring and hard.)**

Kid started to land after four minutes of being in the air. _How is he not afraid of falling?_ I think. _He sure seems to have a strong soul if he can withstand that flight_. He gets on the ground and I step off. I had wobbly legs so I couldn't walk that well. I just sat down. We were in a forest- a rainforest to be exact. My legs were sweating, so I stood back up and rolled down my socks. That felt better. Then mosquitos started biting me, so I rolled them back up.

I was surprised at how Kid could withstand this heat. He is wearing black after all- well, a black suit. I saw Sweets turn back, same with Liz and Patti. I thought twice about Kid being a good meister. Should we have accepted him into our mission? How can we trust he's good? I then feel Liz put her hand on my shoulder. I flinched.

"Don't worry about Kid. He's actually pretty good for how he is. Well, half the time. I should know," I hear her say. I nod.

"Well, I was giving myself second thoughts. I was doubting him the whole ride," I say, with my tone at a pretty low standard. I see Kid walking, so I get up and walk as well. Sweets walks behind me, and Liz and Patti walk behind Kid, I walk by Kid. It stays silent until we hear a giant crack from within the trees.

Our partners turned into weapons. I clutched the scythes handle tightly. This was the first _actual_ opponent I have fought. Black*Star doesn't count. He _asked_. Now It's time to see what this reaper can do.

We saw a large figure coming through the trees. My eyes widen. This was the first kishin I have ever seen in person. Confidence filled my body, so I stayed alert. The kishin was on all fours. He was a moderately dark grey, and it was armoured in iron. He had a human head, yet he was about two times the size of me and Kid combined. He was equipped with a bunch of blades attached to his arms.

He went for a blow against me, yet I blocked it with the handle of the scythe. I see Kid shooting at the kishin, and I stop blocking and dart out of the way. I go for a blow at his head, he slaps me to the ground. I stumbled up to my feet. I hurt a little bit, yet I moved back, avoiding another hit.

"Sweets! Pistol! Now!"

She transforms quickly and I shoot repeatedly at his head. He hits Kid away and the kishin sneers at me. I continue to shoot.

The kishin turns at an angle and one of the blades on his arms strike me on the arm. The cut was the width of my arm, and it bled a little. Now I have to sew the top together, and wash it. I held my arm to try to hold the blood back, but I can't fight one handed so I let go of it.

I kept shooting towards the head, then I stopped and ran to Kid.

"How are we supposed to defeat him?" I help him up.

"I don't know, we will probably have to use Soul Resonance to do that."

"But, I don't know how to do Soul Resonance, " I mumble.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Well, I'll tell you. My father told me this a while ago, 'The sound, or the soul wavelength, that comes from an electric guitar, or Meister, by itself is rather faint...but when you connect an amp, or Weapon, to it, the soul wavelength is amplified, giving it a lot of power.' So it means you have to synchronize your Soul Wavelengths."

Soul Wavelengths. We are meister and weapon, Sweets and I, so we already have our wavelengths synchronized in order for me to use her, so it means we have to go stronger.

"You got it?" I hear Kid say. I nod once.

"Sweets, ready to synchronize? Turn into a scythe," I say.

"Yep!" She says, then turns into a scythe. I close my eyes. Then I open them, and I'm in a different place. I see Sweets, and I wave. We approach each other, and we don't walk, we float. Hard to mention we're both nude. We both hold each others hands, then we close our eyes. I feel our souls spark, and I open my eyes back into reality. I feel myself being filled with power. The spark rises up.

"Soul Resonance!" Me and Sweets say at a loud tone. I feel Sweets transforming into a better weapon. The Quadrants on her blade started to circle around me, then the blue swirls started coming off then coming together below me, they start spinning. The pink ones do the same. I started getting light headed, but I kept my balance and strength.

Sweets scythe form changed. The Quadrants lined up in the scythe's blade form. In order from the attachment: Heart (Red), Club (Black), Diamond (Red), then Spade (Black). The attachment became the pink and blue swirls on either side of the blade. The swirls above and below me went away, then The Quadrants that were spinning around me made the same pattern that was the blade, on the handle. Then everything returned to normal. I held the blade out and called out, "Quadrant Scythe!"

**(Me and my friend are fans of Homestuck, so I made her normal version a Trickster Scythe, and our first level Soul Resonance Link a Quadrant Scythe. Also sorry, I'm trying to describe how it looks the best I can. I will pin them on my Pinterest after I draw them on SAI, so here's my Pinterest: xThatOneOutx. Also! I used Soul Eater Wiki for most of the information because I don't really want to go through every manga and episode again! Sorry this is so long! Proceed!)**

I look over to Kid and see that he completed his Soul Resonance. Liz and Patti looked like a cannon almost. I saw Kid shoot at the kishin. **(Kishin egg?)** It looked as if he did some damage. Now it was my turn. I run up and lunge for a blow at the head, I hit him, then there's a giant flash, and I find my self fallen to the ground. I shield my eyes until the flash goes away. I uncover my eyes to see a soul floating in front of me, a kishin egg.

I look over to Kid, he gives a little smile. I reach for the kishin egg in astonishment. My first kishin egg to hold in my hands. I get up and Sweets turns back to normal, I hear her say, "Woah, I looked so AWESOME! HAHA! That was so cool! Who knew I could do that, or look like that! Wow!"

The kishin egg felt cool in my hands. I walk to Kid.

"You have it," he says. I look down at the soul, then back at Kid.

"Are you sure? I mean-" he puts his finger over _my_ mouth. He gives out a little laugh.

"I'm positive Leddy."

Sweets walks over and grabs the soul. She holds out her hand with her palm facing downward. She had a ring on her hand, it opened, then sucked up the soul. She gives a childish smile.

"Now only 98 left to go! Woo!"

**(First chapter I actually looked over, xD)**


	9. Chapter 9

We came back to the academy and we saw Maka and Soul. I think they completed their mission.

"How'd it go?" Maka asks.

"Well," Sweets said confidently. "We got our first Kishin Egg!"

She points to her ring. I looked more closely and saw the kishin egg spinning around in there.

"How'd you get it in that ring Sweets?" I hear Soul ask.

She crosses her arms confidently, "It's a Soul Ring. My father gave it to me when he discovered I was a weapon, so it takes in souls for me. Yet since I put a soul in it, I can't take it off until I become a Death Scythe. That's when they become a part of me."

"Interesting," Maka says. "I didn't even know about those things."

I noticed she had a book in her hand.

"Stupid Maka," Soul said, crossing his arms. He smirked. I then see Maka holding the book at a chopping angle.

Maka yells, "Makaaaaaa… CHOP!"

My eyes widened. She hit Soul in the head with her book! And, I think he fainted. Who knew books were good defense items? Or pwning items? I might use that technique one day. It seems fun!

I see Maka picking up Soul, "Well! See ya later guys."

I see Maka dragging Soul Across the hallway. I wave slightly and turn to Sweets.

"What are we gonna do now? We did a mission, and we're pretty beat, so what?"

Sweets stretches, "I don't know, I'm pretty tired, yet I don't want to go home yet."

"You could come to my place for some tea," Kid interjects. I didn't even know he was here still.

"Tea? Well sure!" Sweets says, she starts shaking my bad arm and tugging at my sleeve.

"And I could get that shirt sewn and your wound treated." says Kid. I start thinking about it. My shirt can get sewn, and my wound can get treated. I started paying attention and I saw Kid making a disgusted look. He reached for my other sleeve and he ripped it.

"Wha-what the fuck Kid! Why do you rip it more?! That's so mean!" I yell. Sweets shoosh-papped me to calm me down. **(Fandomstuck fans you know what this means.)** I retained my breathing and paced my anger. I mumbled out, "This costed two thirds of my allowance. I bought it on the first day of school. I started wearing it because I thought it was cool after I wore it to your house."

"Well, why do you think I was going to sew it? You think I would just leave it torn? Who would want to ruin a symmetrical masterpiece?"

I started to perk up a bit, and I waved my hand in the air, "Fine, I'll go with you to your place, but ONLY for tea and my shirt being sewn."

He nods and Patti said, "Yay! We have company!"

"Maybe we could give you a shirt to wear while it's being sewn," Liz suggested. I smiled, so did Sweets.

"Tea Time?" Sweets whispers to me.

"Tea Time," I whisper back.

"So, is that a yes?"

We turn our heads to Kid and nod. He smiles, "Come on then."

We walked out of the Mission Hall and arrive in the entrance hall. There, I see Black*Star and Tsubaki. I roll my eyes and turn the direction my eyes were rolling, but someone grabs my shoulder. It was Kid. He raised a brow.

"Why can't we go this way?" he asks.

"Because it's Black*Star," I cross my arms.

"Oh? Who is this Black*Star?"

I turn my gaze to Black*Star and glare, "A stupid, loud, and 'I'm a God' wannabe."

Kid looks over to Black*Star as well, same with Sweets, "Hmph. Then let's see what he can do."

He starts walking to Black*Star. I grab his shoulder, "You're gonna fight with him? But why?"

He looks at me, "If he thinks he can beat a god, then let's see if he can beat a Reaper."

I let go, "If you say so. I'll watch."

He nods, "Liz. Patti."

They follow him, so do Sweets and I. We all gather around Black*Star.

"Oh. You're that new kid. I heard rumors that you're Shinigami-sama's son."

"Yes, that is true, and I want to fight you."

"Oh?" Black*Star says. "Fighting Shinigami-sama's son, that would TOTALLY get me to surpass God!"

"So you accept?"

"You bet you! You-you…. What is your name anyway?"

"Death The Kid, call me Kid."

"Alright Kid! Let's go!"

I put my hand on my forehead and mumble, "I just wanted some tea and a repaired shirt."

I feel someone pat my back, and I turn around to see Sweets, "We'll get that after we see Kid beat Black*Star's ass to a pulp."

I was supposed to be in class right now. So why is Black*Star here? So Tsubaki is still in class. Then who is he going to use to fight?

"Hey Soul, come on, we're gonna fight a Shinigami," I hear Black*Star say, snickering.

I swing back around, "How are you going to use Soul as a weapon?! You guys don't have your Soul Wavelengths in sync yet!"

Him and Soul high five and say together, "We're going to use each other by the power of FRIENDSHIP!"

I put my hand back on my forehead, "This is why I hate Black*Star…"

"Alright then let's go," I hear Kid say. I take my hand off my forehead and fold my hands behind my back. I follow them and I lean up against the middle part of the middle skull on the school. Let's see how he goes up against Black*Star.

Liz and Patti transform and place themselves in Kid's hands. He does a stance, "Mortal Sin Stance."

Weird, never heard of that before. Must be a thing Reapers do. They both were in fighting stances. I was eager to find out how this fight would go.

"Time to see what this little reaper can do!" Black*Star says.

"Little?" Kid says. "You're mistaken."

Black*Star smirks then dashes forward to Kid. Kid runs up and kicks him straight down into the back of his head. I see Black*Star with his face buried in the ground, but he gets back up. Soul runs up behind Kid and attempts for a hit, but Kid blocks it with Liz's weapon. Black*Star runs up in front of him, and Kid blocks him, too. Then he pushes them both off of him. Soul and Black*Star both stand by each other.

"Soul?"

"Yeah, on it."

Soul turns into his weapon, and ends up twirling and cutting Black*Star in the head. I saw that then noticed , Maka and Tsubaki standing a few feet away from me. **(Leddy didn't know about Maka and Black*Star's fight with Stein and how he's the **_**new**_ **teacher. And also she doesn't know Sid is a zombie.)** I looked at them for a moment then back at the fight. I saw Black*Star trying to pick up Soul. I shook my head. I told them their wavelengths weren't synced. Now I saw Soul and Black*Star fighting without each other. Soul ended up twirling towards Kid in his weapon form and nearly cutting him, Kid dodged it. Black*Star came from the front but Kid kicked him away. Kid stood up and was a distance away from him. I looked at him float in the air, then a pain went through my head. I closed my eyes then opened them again to see- Kid's soul.

My head was throbbing, same with my self-confidence. His wavelength was strong. He takes after his father in that way. I closed my eyes again tight and opened them to see normally again. The throbbing went away. How did I achieve that skill? I didn't even do anything. I walked up to , "Um, Professor Stein?"

He turns up to me, "Yes?"

"Um, I don't know how, but I achieved being able to see souls now, " I say out nervously.

I see give out a slight smile, "It turns out you're taking after your father Miss Leddy-chan."

My father? He knows my father? I ask, "What exactly is this skill Professor Stein?"

"Soul Perception. Only Meisters can master it, and it seems you have got it. Most meisters earn it when they're still young, but you've earned it in your teen years. How did you get invited to it?"

"My head throbbed badly," I say. "I think it was because of Kid's wavelength. It was so strong, I felt like I couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh. That's a sufferable way to start your Soul Perception."

"Yeah, I figured, "I say sarcastically. I look over at the fight again. Kid was using his Death Cannon on Black*Star and Soul. I was surprised at how Sweets was right, Kid is beating Black*Star's _and_ Soul's ass to a pulp. I can't wait for tea, and for my shirt to repaired.

"You know, you're not the only one who can feel how strong Kid's wavelength is. Me and Maka can feel it as well, but not as painful as you feel it," I hear Stein say. "That's the ability your father had."

I give a side glance to him, "How do you know my father."

He gives a slight grin, "Me and him were lab partners once, and we were meister and weapon for only a few months. You don't remember me because you were only a wee child, but I used to come to your house most of the time to practice with your father."

I bow my head, "Alright."

None of my friends know about my father. Most teachers at this school know who he is though. It's quite depressing to talk to someone about it. I still cry at the memory that I saw. I was only 5 when it happened. I always try to forget about it but I can't. He became under the order of a kishin and was taken away. He destroyed our home against his will. The kishin was controlling him, but he told me while he was degrading our house to rubble, "My little sweetie, Leddy-chan. Don't you worry. Everything is going to be alright. You will fight against this kishin for my sake, and the world's sake one day. I believe in you, Leddy-chan, and I always will."

A tear slips down my face, and I think Stein out his hand on my back and he says,"It's okay. I still know your father loves you. He was a good man."

I hesitate to say anything. I nod and say, "Okay."

I walk back to where I was before and see that Black*Star and Soul are lying on the ground and Kid was standing promptly over them, "Serves you wrong for doubting me. Little bastards."

He wipes his forehead then makes a shocked look. He spits out blood and falls to the ground. Liz and Patti change back. Me, Maka, Sweets, and Tsubaki run to him. Stein stays back little.

"What happened to Kid?" Stein asks.

Maka looks his direction then back to Kid, "I think it was that attack Soul did when he was in his weapon form. He cut the hair off of his bangs making them 'asymmetrical'."

I pick up Kid by his arms, "I'll run him up to Medusa-san. Liz, Patti, Sweets. Let's go."

I walk back into the academy dragging Kid on the ground. I feel Sweets picking up his legs, "Don't want him to faint about his clothes being dirty either, right?"

I give a smile, "Right."


End file.
